1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multiterminal networks in general and particularly to a multiterminal data collection network configured to support multiple applications.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Multiterminal data collection networks, especially wireless local area networks (LANs) including a plurality of bar code readers are being implemented in an ever-expanding variety of work environments. Such networks are in use for example, in retail stores, shipping stations, warehouses, assembly lines, and laboratories.
In recent years data collection terminals, including bar code readers have grown markedly in sophistication. Individual data collection terminals can now be reprogrammed by a user at a work location so that they satisfy a user's particular data collection and data transmission requirements. Data collection terminals can be reprogrammed to capture data according to the specific data collection requirements of a user, and transmit data to a host computer according to the specific data transmission requirements of a user.
The flexibility of individual data collection terminals has not, however, been extended to data collection terminals included in a data collection network. In general, data collection terminals included in currently available data collection networks collect data according to same data collection protocol as each other terminal in the network, and base stations of such networks transmit data according to a single data transmission protocol independent of which terminal initiates the data transmission.
There is a need for multiterminal data collection networks which can be readily configured to the specific requirements of a user.